Wallace
Wallace is the titular deuteragonist of the Wallace and Gromit franchise. He is an inveterate inventor and Gromit's owner and best friend. He delights in creating elaborate contraptions that often do not work as intended. He is a self-proclaimed genius, evident from his exclamation when he discovers Hutch's borrowed skill, a talent for all things mechanical. Most of Wallace's inventions look not unlike the designs of Heath Robinson and Rube Goldberg; creator Nick Park has said of Wallace that all his inventions are designed around the principle of "using a sledgehammer to crack a nut." Wallace can usually be found wearing a white shirt, brown wool trousers, green knitted pullover and a red tie. He loves cheese and crackers, describing them as "cracking." The thought of Lancashire hotpot keeps him going in a crisis. He enjoys a nice cup of tea or a drop of Bordeaux red for those special occasions. He reads the Morning Post, the Afternoon Post and the Evening Post''and occasionally ''Ay-Up!, which is a parody of Hello! ''magazine. Some of Wallace's contraptions actually are based on a real-life invention. For example, Wallace's method of getting up in the morning incorporates a bed that tips over to wake up its owner, an invention that was exhibited at the Great Exhibition of 1851 by Theophilus Carter, and is similar to a device sold in Japan that is used to ensure a certain wakeup time. He has a kindly nature, and is perhaps a little over-optimistic. Nick Park says of Wallace: "He's a very self-contained figure. A very homely sort who doesn't mind the odd adventure." Wallace is loosely based on Park's father, whom he described in a radio interview as "an incurable tinkerer." He described one of his father's constructions, a combination beach hut and trailer, as having curtains in the windows, bookshelves on the walls, and full-sized furniture bolted to the floor. In the first photo shown on ''The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, it was revealed that once, when Gromit was little, Wallace had much hair and beard and, on the photo that shows Gromit's graduation from "Dogwarts University", Wallace had lost his beard, but still had a little hair. The reason behind Wallace's loss of hair is unknown. Both Wallace and Gromit live together at the ficticious address of 62 West Wallaby Street, Wigan, Lancashire. However, his accent as voiced by Peter Sallis is from Sallis' native Holme Valley in Yorkshire but in 2004 Wallace made a cameo appearance on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in the episode "Ticket to Rod" and he was voiced by Dwight Schultz. Wallace's usual day clothes is a green knitted pullover, a white shirt, brown coloured trousers and red tie. Personality Wallace is a counessor and an avid lover of cheese (particularly with crackers). Aside from this he is a near-genius intellect and an expert intricate inventor which are normally quite complex for the situation he created the machine to deal with in the first place, the two more well-known of Wallace's contraptions are his rocket and the robotic walking pants he created for his best friends Gromits birthday. But depsite this Wallace can be quite gullible at times this was most obvious when he went to the moon thinking that it was made out of cheese and actually ate a loose rock. He was also completely oblivious that his girlfriend, Piella Bakewell was a serial killer despite her more than obvious mental illness. Wallace is a man of many jobs which include exterminator, baker, landlord, window-washer and (although not technically a real job) inventor, Wallace also possesses a more romantic side to him and has had previous relationships with people such as Piella Bakewell, Lady Tottington and Wendolene Ramsbottom however the strongest relationship that Wallace had was with his pet pooch, Gromit whom he adopted and treated like his brother since he was a puppy however there are times when their frieship was strained which was shown when he invited the Penguin to stay and was unaware of how it was upsetting his friend and when he was left completely smitten by Piella he instantly believed that it was Gromit who bit her when in reality she did it her self however Wallace valued his relationship m than anything and the two have always proved their loyalty to another. While Wallace is mostly good-natured, when transformed into the Were-Rabbit the worst aspects of his personality appear, becoming destructive, violent and aggressive his only diet was vegetables and would do anything to get his paws on them. However he still retained his feelings of loyalty and love to the people he cared about and in the end it was that the broke his curse. Wardrobe *In The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, Wallace sometimes wears an Anti-Pesto uniform and cap. *In The Last Resort, after Wallace get all the things he need for the Seaside in the cellar, Wallace is wearing an orange tie, a red shirt with white stripes, and red trousers. *In The Bogey Man, after Gromit makes Wallace join Prickly Thicket, Wallace is wearing an Prickly Thicket official tanktop instead of his pullover for the rest of the episode Gallery Wallacebeingadorable.gif 968full-wallace-&-gromit--the-curse-of-the-were--rabbit-screenshot.jpg Wallace accident.jpg 299px-Wallace.jpg Tumblr lza6yyTdEu1rpozm2o1 400.gif tumblr_lxhyi2q1xe1qf0kb5o4_250.gif Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1099.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1681.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6392.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9057.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg Wallace facing Victor Quartermaine.png|Wallace as The Were-Rabbit facing Victor Quatermaine 93bdbfa5afa55c6127d5d9f4f97d5fd9.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2114.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2159.jpg loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2719.jpg loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2864.jpg Gromit and wallace hugging.gif Wallace-gromits-grand-adventures-episode-4-the-bogey-man-20090820054027945-2969210.jpg 367553-wallace-gromit-in-the-last-resort-windows-screenshot-wallace.jpg 373551-wallace-gromit-in-muzzled-windows-screenshot-wanna-know-of.jpg 380813-wallace-gromit-in-the-bogey-man-windows-screenshot-wallace.jpg WallaceBlueClothes-Curse-Front.jpg Wallace cute smile.jpg WallaceVest-Curse-Front.jpg Wallace and gromit in the curse of the were-rabbit d wallace 04.jpg Wallace smile.jpg Totty and Wallace so adorable.jpg wallace in project zoo.jpg _-Wallace-Gromit-The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-PS2-_.jpg 547304-wallace_and_gromit_9.jpg 680960-927748_20050816_015.jpg char_123003_thumb.jpg image_141841.jpg interactive_wallace_and_gromit_the_curse_of_the_were_rabbit_s1_dvd.jpg interactive_wallace_and_gromit_the_curse_of_the_were_rabbit_s3_dvd.jpg screen-06.jpg WallaceAndGromitt.jpg wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111943431-1205710_640w.jpg wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111946056-1205711_640w.jpg wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111952321-1205718_640w.jpg wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111953321-1205720_640w.jpg wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817112000226_640w.jpg wg07.gif wg15.jpg Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Genius Category:Movie Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Living Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Gadgeteers Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Lycanthropes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Old Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Pure of heart Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Pet owners Category:Neutral Good Category:Aardman Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Weaklings Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Titular Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Riders Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:In love heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Cursed Heroes